The invention relates to turbine engines. More particularly, the invention relates to tailcone resonator arrays.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/109,930 of Borja et al. and entitled “Acoustic Dampers” discloses use of a Helmholtz resonator array to suppress screech in a gas turbine engine. The disclosure of said application is incorporated by reference herein as if set forth at length.